Secret Photos (LevixReader)
by Graire13
Summary: during midnight you woke up to go find your boyfriend, Levi, only to see him looking through a picture album that you never saw before


**A/N: Well it's been awhile since the last time i wrote a story. I stopped because i need to improve my English and i was afraid if you guys don't understand my story. This isn't my first time writing a reader-insert story, just never been really good at it but i'll try. I hope you like the story**

you woke up by the loud lighting in a middle of the night. You groan tiredly as you rolled from side to side trying to go back to sleep but to no avail. You're wide awake. You mumbled a few curses under your breath and stared at the ceiling. You look to your left to see if your boyfriend, Levi, is awake or not but you didn't see the raven sleeping soundlessly on the bed. 'He probably woke up before me' you thought 'Maybe he is in the kitchen' You groan as you got off from the warm bed and your body shivered when your skin kissed the cold air around the room. You made your way towards the kitchen only to see Levi looking through a picture album while drinking tea

"Well nice to see you, Mr. Windex" You giggled, taking a seat next to Levi

"Tch, don't call me that" He pinched his nose bridge while you're still a giggling mess

"Sorry, but i can't help it" You smiled "What are you looking at?" As you scooted closer to Levi to see what's inside the album but Levi moved away from you right before your eyes sets on the album

"It's none of your business" He snapped

"Oh c'mon Levi, it's just me" You plead, giving him your best puppy dog eyes that you and Levi know that he can't resist. Levi sighed and hand you over the album, a little bit of a hesitation coming through but you still got the album in your hand. You open the album to see something that's different than what you thought that might be in the album. The album was filled with pictures of you when you're still...in High School?

"You do remember i was in a photography club back in high school right?" He said in a very low voice

"Did you took all of this?" Letting your finger-tips feel the smoothness of each photo taken

"I know i said this before when i confessed to you that I've always liked you since the beginning but before that, i always took picture of you-"

"Stalker" You interrupted him

"Oi, you didn't let me finish you brat" He flicked your forehead painfully before kissing it "As i was saying, believe me or not, i was actually shy to talk to you-"

" _You,_ The Mighty Levi, shy?" You gasped dramatically and receiving another flick on the forehead by Levi

"You really want to get hurt don't you?" He chuckled before kissing your forehead again. You giggled and lay your head on his shoulder. "I didn't know why but i just started taking photos of you, maybe just looking through your photo is already enough for me until Jaeger starts flirting with you, i just had to make a move before it's too late" He paused and kissed the top of your head before continuing

"And after that, we talked to each other more and got closer every single day. I was glad that Jaeger was flirting with you that day, if not i'll just keep on taking photos and maybe you might find someone else and me living alone with my pictures of you" He looked down at his feet, You held his hand tightly and kissed him on the cheeks

"The feelings were mutual remember? If you hadn't came up to me, Hanji being Hanji, always has a plan for everything that somehow works" Levi scoffed and kissed your lips gently, resting his forehead on yours when you two broke apart.

"Yeah, her plan to get Jaeger to flirt with you really drove me mad" He said "Without her, we wouldn't be here right now" You hummed in response, snuggling closer to Levi as you breath into his scent which smells like tea and cleaning supplies 'not a surprise there' you thought

Your eyes looking through the pages of your photo until one picture caught your eye. It was a picture of you wearing your Yukata during the Firework Festival with Levi on your first date. The picture was taken at the right moment where you expression changed from normal to a happy expression as the first firework shot through the sky. But what stood out the most is your (e/c) eyes, it sparkles like diamond and twinkle like the stars in the sky.

"That's my favorite photo of you" Levi said, half-smiling at the photo but his eyes held pure admiration. "Whenever i looked at this photo, i thought to myself how lucky i am to have you by my side. This may not sound like the Levi you know but i'm happy i took this picture, not only this photo made me feel lucky to have you, it shows that a beautiful person like you would love a cold-heart bastard like me and stayed with me" Levi looked up from the picture to meet your (e/c) eyes. You could've sworn you saw Levi blushing, you being you, you would squeal at how cute he looks when blushing but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I really love you so much (Y/N), you're the best thing that has ever happen to my life" He caressed you face before leaning in for a sweet passionate kiss

"I really love you too... " You laugh, your ability to ruin the mood is always top notch

"Tch, way to ruin the moment, brat" He scowled, ruffling your already messy bed-head

"Just shut up and kiss me, Levi"

"Gladly"

 **Thanks for reading~ (^o^)/**

 **if you guys want more LevixReader oneshots, let me know**


End file.
